Parents, day care teachers, school art teachers, camp counselors, babysitters, etc., all face the challenge of finding engrossing, worthwhile projects for kids. It is well known that children love to color. The idea of coloring/writing on T-shirts or other apparel arose from these observations, and, as such, the present invention involves the use of apparel or other fabric items, such as tote bags, as a basis for creating wearable, reusable art.
There are currently kits in existence which utilize T-shirts or other items bearing outlined designs which one can paint. Painting is, of course, permanent. Computers make it possible for artwork to be scanned and printed as a heat transfer, which may then be applied to a T-shirt or other item using an iron or heat transfer press. This process is also permanent. Older youth frequently like to wear clothing that makes a statement, whether it is to support a sports team, to espouse a word or quote, or to express feelings. One can have such a T-shirt custom made at a T-shirt shop with lettering and/or pictures. Again, however, this is a permanent process.
A method also exists for producing an article of wearing apparel with an erasable writing surface, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,110 to Tengs. However, this method involves the cost, possible physical discomfort, and aesthetics of adding a special writing surface to the outside of the garment. Also, this method emphasizes writing, rather than coloring, and there is some doubt as to the success of this method when used for coloring. Finally, this method involves a message that may be erased or removed by lifting it off the garment, in contrast to a removal by washing method as contemplated by the present invention.
There are many instances in which it would be preferable to have a T-shirt or other item which may be colored or written upon, wherein, rather than being erasable or removable, the coloring or writing would remain until the item is washed. For example, a child at a day care facility might need to take medicine during his or her stay. If he or she was wearing a special T-shirt or other apparel bearing the necessary information, it would aid the staff in remembering to administer the medication. Preferably, the T-shirt or other apparel would be washable and thus reusable. One would not want it to be permanent, for practical and economic reasons, nor erasable, for safety reasons.
Many children""s books have inspired sideline products, such as stuffed animals, which one can purchase along with the books. Similarly, another possibility would be to pre-print, or even utilize stencils, to create outlines of book scenes on T-shirts or other items that children may then color. Because a garment or other such item is generally much more expensive than paper or other typical coloring receivers, a garment or other such item that may be repeatedly colored, washed and re-colored is highly desirable.
A major problem with coloring or writing on a garment or similar item, such as a T-shirt, is that the garment material does not typically provide sufficient rigidity to allow easy application of the coloring or writing. Generally, when using a marker or crayon on such material, the material will tend either to stretch or fold up, causing a less than desirable writing surface. Although the application of a separate writing surface to the outside of the garment in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,110 may somewhat alleviate this difficulty, none of the prior art mentioned has overcome the problem while allowing the coloring or writing to be performed directly on the garment material itself.
The present invention overcomes this problem by adding a reinforcing material, such as a fusible interfacing, to the underside of the garment in the area of desired coloring or writing. The addition of the fusible interfacing provides enough support to enable coloring and/or writing directly on the garment material, without being so stiff as to make the garment uncomfortable when worn. The colored garment or other item can be worn or used and then washed to allow for re-coloring and/or re-writing. Washable markers allow continued reuse for writing new messages or performing new coloring, while indelible markers allow the application of a permanent message, picture or picture outline.
Garments or other items can also be embellished with permanent outlines of messages or scenes, using transfers, screen printing, or stencils, for example. These outlines or scenes may then be colored in or written upon. If reuse is desired (including the stenciling process itself), coloring or writing may be done repeatedly with washable markers and the old work removed upon washing. Otherwise, permanent markers may be used.
An incidental benefit of applying the fusible interfacing is that it may serve to inhibit the cracking or separation common to heat transfer and other graphics caused by the stretching of the material to which they are applied. Thus, the application of fusible interfacing to the underside of a garment may be of benefit even if markings are applied thereto by a method other than coloring.